1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cyano derivatives, their use as plant growth regulators and herbicides and to compositions containing the cyano derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,669, 4,289,884 and European patent 00,002 disclose certain tetrahydrofuran derivatives useful as herbicides. German Pat. No. 2,937,645 discloses certain tetrahydropyran derivatives useful as herbicides.
Applicant has discovered a new class of herbicides and plant growth regulators in which all the compounds are characterized by the presence of a cyano group, a feature absent in the compounds of the above patents.